Today's smart mobile devices can, and in some cases do, replace desktop and laptop computers. However, mobile devices have limited storage space for files, photos and videos. As a result, the mobile device hardware limits the user's ability to store files, photos, and videos on the mobile device. In response to this need, some content management services now enable cloud-based cross-platform content synchronization and sharing (e.g., Dropbox™), which enables users to conveniently upload, store, and view files on any device associated with the account.
There are many competing cloud-based services and mobile users are free to download any available third-party application and service. However, users must typically sift through hundreds of applications in an application store to find one that satisfies their needs. Moreover, application and service providers may struggle to differentiate in this highly competitive market.
The present disclosure recognizes and addresses both the foregoing and other considerations of prior art system and methods in providing a solution to the limitations of the prior art.